


Pencils and Paper

by xladysaya



Series: Pencils and Paper [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I borrow a pencil?" Every fucking day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencils and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a request from tumblr, submitted by fatty-catty-eatsa-patty <3 The prompt: "Person A and B go to school together but never formally met each other than the rare exchange of words for a pencil or something, which Person A keeps forgetting and looking his so he asks Person B. One day, the pair gets assigned a project for Gym class (they can be high schoolers or something like that. You can pick the project but they're doing it at home)." I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, can I borrow a—”

“No.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the overly persistent tapping on his back. He shifted uncomfortably, long legs way too cramped in the sad excuse for a desk he was seated in. The clock read one thirty-five, only fifteen minutes left in the period, and then one more period after that, until the day was over.

He was in math, though not by his own choice. The class was remedial math, a subject totally beneath his calculus-capable brain. He’d completed all his units early though, so naturally in his third year, he had a free period. If only it had stayed that way. The principal said it wasn’t good for the school’s image to have students loitering around the campus during school hours, so he’d been given a TA position in a math class. It was fairly easy, all he had to do was record the notes, photocopy them, and grade the tests on occasion.

Boring. Useless. Unnecessary.

And then there were the idiots in the class. One idiot in particular.

When Fushimi had first joined the class as a TA, he’d made it very clear with his grumpy and uncaring attitude that the students should not expect any tutoring help from him. He gave off the vibe of ‘talk to me, get cut.’ So naturally, most knew better than to approach him with their elementary level math problems.

Most.

“C’mon asshole! She’s passing out the quiz, I need a pencil!” The tapping grew more persistent on Fushimi’s back, and Fushimi continued to seethe in his poorly funded classroom seat.

Yata.

Idiot. Halfwit. Imbecile.

Yata had been absent the day Fushimi had joined the class, so of course, he hadn’t gotten the memo from his fellow classmates. He’d seen Fushimi, sitting lazily and awkwardly in his chair at the front of the class, and promptly took a seat _right_ behind him with a stupid grin and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey new kid! Can I borrow a pencil?”

Every. Single. Day.

Pencil this, pencil that. After about two weeks, Fushimi was close to just grabbing one and stapling it to Yata’s forehead.  He resisted only because he did not need another detention or phone call home. Not like his dad would even be home, but he couldn’t take the risk. Those nights were hard.

Fushimi was snapped back to reality by Yata, whose tapping had turned into literally slapping Fushimi’s back. How persistent, how annoying. In the whole two weeks this had been going on, Fushimi had refused to exchange any words between the two of them. Usually, he’d hand back a pencil after much pestering, and Yata would return to his assignment.

For a total of five minutes.

Afterwards, the other would scoot his desk closer to Fushimi’s, rambling on about videogames or television shows, asking Fushimi questions at different intervals of the conversation, never seeming to mind that he never received a response.

At first, it had been the mental torture equivalent to being stuck on It’s a Small World at Disneyland for six hours. Not that he’d ever had the _privilege_ of going to Disneyland…but, he knew the song.

However, after some time, Fushimi noticed himself caring less, and one day he’d actually caught himself being in an even grumpier mood as a result of Yata being absent. He’d gotten used to the attention, and the fact that he’d unconsciously began to enjoy it was causing him to have emotions that he wasn’t prepared to deal with.

Fushimi groaned, handing back a mechanical pencil to the desk behind him, just like he did every day.

“Thanks! I need to do well on this test you know, remember how I told you my mom was fucking pissed last time?” Yata continued to whisper as the teacher began passing out papers.

_Yes._

“Well yeah so, she said I needed at least a B on this or I would get my consoles taken away,” Yata said solemnly.

Riveting.

“You know, you don’t talk much, but you’re really cool,” Yata said, and Fushimi felt his face heat up despite himself.

“No talking,” the teacher’s voice cut through the noise as she set a test down on Yata’s desk. “That goes for you too,” she said, shooting a glance at Fushimi. As if he ever talked.

He heard Yata clear his throat behind him, and after some time, the hesitant scratch of a pencil on paper drifted to Fushimi’s ears.

Fushimi welcomed the silence, closing his eyes and waiting for the class to be over. He sighed, wondering why Yata couldn’t have just let him have these quiet moments for the whole class. They weren’t friends, Fushimi didn’t have friends. How did Yata think it was okay to just converse with someone without any proper input in return?

He stiffened when he heard the lead of the pencil snap and the movement behind him stop.

Fushimi could practically feel the panic radiating from Yata as the timer for the quiz continued to go on the teacher’s desk.

Uh oh.

“Hey…” Yata’s voice was shaky, devoid of its usual joy.

Fushimi just stayed quiet.

“Do you have any lead,” Yata continued, poking Fushimi’s back. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

Fushimi bit his bottom lip, conflicted for some unknown reason. What could he possibly want from Yata? Why did he care if he failed?

_Remember when I told you…_

_Hey, I played that new videogame last night!_

_What kind of music do you like? I like…_

_You don’t talk much, but you’re really cool._

Ugh. This was not okay.

“Please!” The tapping continued, the whisper more strained. “Saruhiko.”

Fushimi’s eyes snapped open. He turned around abruptly, forgetting where he was, and came face to face for the first time with Yata.  A current shot through him as he was met with stunned amber eyes and an open mouth. He breathed out slowly, hands tightening as they gripped the edge of the redhead’s desk.

“I told the two of you, no talking!” The teacher stood up from her desk and marched over, making a motion to collect Yata’s paper. “I have no choice but to—“

“No wait,” Saruhiko spoke, surprising even himself. He heard Yata gasp to his side, and even the instructor quirked an eyebrow. Fushimi was normally a relatively quiet student after all. Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking away and lowering his voice to a low mumble. “It was my fault, I was giving back the lead I had borrowed from him.”

Yata made a confused face, and Fushimi simply shot him a ‘shut up’ type of look before pulling out lead from his pencil case and slapping it on Yata’s desk. Yata just stared at it.

The instructor eyed the two of them for several seconds while nosy classmates looked on. Morons. Eventually though, the teacher shrugged, letting it slide. “You all have two minutes left! When the bell rings, turn your quizzes in as you leave the class!”

That seemed to snap Yata out of his daze, and he set his face with a determined look as he returned to his quiz. Fushimi tuned back to the board, body stiff. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, could feel the whispers that wanted to be released from their mouths.

The timer went off at the same time the bell rang, and Fushimi shot out of his seat before Yata could say anything, dashing towards his next period.

\--

Gym class was a bitch.

It required, depending on the sport, a fair amount of teamwork and communication. Stuff that Fushimi was not on board with. Normally, Fushimi offered to take whatever position required the least amount of effort or leadership, and for the most part, his overly competitive classmates didn’t mind. He made it easy for them to ignore him, and he was grateful.

Today was different however. It was the first day of the health unit. Or, as the giggling idiots in the back called it, sex class.

Fushimi rolled his eyes as the packets for the class were handed out. They contained simple diagrams of human anatomy, female and male, but they still managed to make people chuckle and blush. Pathetic. He didn’t know why people ever thought things were going to be any different during the health unit. They covered anatomy and reproduction for one week, and then the rest of the unit was about nutrition and anti-drug spiels. Nothing to get excited or be scandalized about.

What Fushimi found annoying was that the three gym classes, each headed by a different coach, had converged together for this unit, mixed together in two large rooms. Large rooms with the same unfairly small desks.

Fushimi groaned as faces he didn’t recognize flooded into the room, noisily taking their seats and shooting him nervous glances. He had picked a seat in the back where the teachers couldn’t see him messing with his phone, and people steered clear of the chair next to him, feeling sorry for whoever would get stuck there.

That was fine, it was probably better than being stuck in math with Yata babbling. Maybe. Probably.

_Why did I look at him?_

Fushimi continued to berate himself, hardly caring when the last student to enter had no choice but to take the seat next to him, loudly too.

“Damn, you’re fast! I didn’t even see you when I left math,” Yata said, slamming his books down onto the desk. “Good thing we got put in the same class for health! I didn’t even fucking realize we had gym the same period.”

What.

Fushimi couldn’t help himself from looking at the other, not even caring that other students shot Yata concerned looks. After all, he was talking to the senior class president of dreariness.

Fushimi looked towards the board, not knowing for once, how to deal with the situation.

“Hey c’mon! I know you can talk now,” Misaki said in a lower tone, small smirk playing on his face. It did…weird things to Fushimi’s stomach.

Ugh.

“Whatever, I just didn’t want the trouble,” Fushimi muttered, giving up.

“Ha! You’re not even a student though, you wouldn’t have—“

“Settle down now…” The instructor finally entered the room, setting his bag down at the desk upfront. He seemed…thoroughly done with everything. He wasn’t Fushimi’s usual coach, thank god. He wasn’t particularly enthused about dealing with a new teacher, but he figured health class with his usual one would have been exhausting. Especially because coach Munakata had a really weird soft spot for him, often making Fushimi sit up front and answer stupid questions no one else knew the answers to. Plus, he smiled weird, almost evilly, like he knew something that no one else knew, or that he was constantly amused by some inside joke. No, this new, lazier looking coach was probably a much better bet in terms of health.

“We’re supposed to go over these packets...” The instructor sighed, slumping into his chair and kicking his feet up onto the desk. “But, ‘m just making it a take home project instead.” The man’s voice was rough, scratchy, and it weirdly infuriated Fushimi. Who was this guy?

“Isn’t Mikoto-san the coolest?” Fushimi turned to Yata, who was smiling towards the instructor brightly, almost shaking in his seat. Annoying.

“What’s so great about him?” Fushimi tried to keep a mocking tone out of his voice, but it came through anyways, maybe even stronger than originally intended. Yata didn’t seem to notice though.

“He’s just so laid back! Way better than what’s his face! He assigns so much work!”

Fushimi would agree with that. Munakata believed in some bullshit concept called ‘work ethic’ and thus, proceeded to try instilling it in his students. Lucky for the student body he was just a gym teacher, or else they’d all be screwed.

Fushimi just huffed though, not willing to admit that Yata’s coach was better, not that it even mattered.

Mikoto looked out over the crowd of students, then picked up the assigned packet. He shrugged, pulling out his phone when he received a text message. “Just partner up or somethn’ and turn it in tomorrow.”

Shit.

Almost instantly, people flew to their friend’s sides with words of ‘we can totally do it at my house’ or ‘come over after school,’ leaving Fushimi sitting alone as usual. He waited for Yata to get up and move, figuring he had to have another friend in the class. Fushimi decided he’d just ask the coach after class if he’d be willing to make an exception and let him work alone.

_It’s better than always getting paired with Andy like usual…_

“So, you wanna come over later? I live across the street and all, my mom won’t mind,” Yata started, taking out his phone to sending his mom a quick message. “I doubt we’ll finish this whole thing here.”

“Well yeah…you’re in remedial math,” Fushimi drawled, small smirk playing on his lips.

“Wha—shut up! This has nothing to do with math! It’s…other stuff!” Yata blushed, looking down at the diagram of the naked woman on his paper.

_Oh?_

“If you can’t do simple arithmetic then I don’t expect you to be able to accomplish much of anything,” Fushimi said, leaning back into his chair. He grunted as he bumped his knee at the top of the desk. Stupid small—

Yata snorted. “At least I don’t look like some overgrown kid!”

“Huh? You fit in that desk almost perfectly. It’s alright, there’s still a chance you’ll hit a growth spurt.”

“Really?!”

“No.”

“Fuck you! Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you’re better than me!” Yata crossed his arms, almost challenging Fushimi.

“Hm, debatable,” Fushimi said with a smirk, enjoying as the redhead sputtered beside him.

“You’re an ass you know that?” Yata rolled his eyes, flipping through his packet and looking around.

Fushimi figured that would be the end of it, and that Yata was now looking for another partner. He shook off the disappointment, and returned his face to an impassive stare.

Yata groaned beside him. “How are we going to get this whole thing done? You might have to stay late Saru.”

“What did you just call me?” Fushimi said, equally surprised from the nickname and the still standing invitation to come over.

“Uh…Saru? Anyways, you can walk home with—“

“What’s your name?” Fushimi cut him off, staring intensely at the other. He swore he saw Yata shiver, and the excitement that raced through him at that was hard to ignore. What even…

“I-it’s Yata,” he responded with an awkward laugh. “You already knew that.”

“Your full name stupid,” Fushimi said with a suffering sigh. After all, if he was going to be called his name so casually, he expected the same treatment in return. Yata did not seem on board with the idea though, shaking his head no and stubbornly turning towards the front of the class like a kid.

At the same time, Mikoto actually managed to lift himself up from his seat, holding a clipboard. There was only about five minutes left in the class period because it had started late, given that finding the health classrooms took people a while.

“I forgot I had to take attendance,” the coach said with annoyance. “When you hear your name…y’know…”

And then the class was silent apart from his low voice sounding off names and a chorus of ‘here’ and ‘present’ filling the room. It seemed to dawn on both Fushimi and Yata at the same time, and Yata looked over at the taller in mortification as a wide smirk emerged on the others face.

“Fushimi Saruhiko.” 

“Present,” Fushimi said with satisfaction. Yata only scowled, but Fushimi could tell he was panicking from the way his foot tapped the floor urgently.

More names rolled off the instructor’s lips idly, until he started nearing the end. Mikoto pulled out his phone, another text notification drawing his attention away slightly as he read more names.

“H-he won’t do it,” Yata whispered in disbelief. “He knows me! He won’t say my full name!”

_I beg to differ._

“Yata.”

“Pr—mph!” Fushimi clapped his hand around the other’s mouth, smiling wickedly as Mikoto gave a confused look around the room in between texting.

Then, with the most shit eating grin he was capable of, Fushimi called from the back, “Who?”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, looking back from his phone to the roll sheet. “Yata Misaki.”

_Hmmm…_

Fushimi looked slowly at Yata, still unable to shake the grin off his face. He released his hand from the other’s mouth, delighted with the piercing glare aimed his way. “Huh, well looks like that’s you hm, _Misaki_?”

They spent the whole walk home arguing.

Fushimi had never had more fun in his life.

\--

“So uh…this part is t-the—“

“The vagina.”

Yata choked, rolling over on the carpeted floor they were laying on. “H-how can you say it so deadpan like that?”

“It’s just basic anatomy, it’s not even sexual,” Fushimi replied, continuing to fill in the diagram. Really, he could’ve just done the whole thing himself, but seeing Yata’s reactions was more satisfying.

“B-but still, girls are weird,” Yata mumbled, curling up into a ball on the floor.

Fushimi sighed, turning back to the paper. Yata refused to speak for several more minutes. Not good. Fushimi had finally managed to get Yata focused on the homework after several interruptions, mainly involving Yata happily chattering about how long it had been since someone had come over, suggesting they play videogames or watch movies, as if they were already best friends.

Apparently, most of Yata’s friends went to college already, so he hung out alone at lunch and didn’t have tons of school buddies.

“They’re really awesome though,” Yata had said. “I hang out with them on weekends at this restaurant! Mikoto-san is actually really close with the owner.”

_Is that why you think he’s so cool?_

Fushimi rolled his eyes, perhaps at both himself and Yata. Why was he so annoyed by that anyways?

“Hey…”

Yata’s small voice shattered the silence and brought Fushimi back to the present. He looked over at the other, who was still lying on the floor, but didn’t respond. It was as if Yata felt Fushimi’s eyes on him though, and he continued.

“Have you ever…with like…a g-girl,” Yata asked, pulling his beanie over his face in embarrassment.

“Kind of a personal question don’t you think?”

“W-whatever! Just forget it!” Yata scrunched up more before sitting up abruptly, taking the paper forcefully from Fushimi’s hands. “W-what’s number twelve?”

Fushimi watched as Yata pulled out his phone, furiously searching for an answer as his cheeks burned red. Fushimi finally took the opportunity to look at Yata, noticing where his hair curled at the nape of his neck, and how clear his skin was. His amber eyes shone as they skimmed over internet articles and images. Yata bit his lip in thought, unconsciously reaching up to rub the back of his neck with calloused hands.

Fushimi exhaled, his stomach flipping again for what seemed to be…well, he had lost count over the course of the day.

_Ah, so that’s it. Lame._

“No.”

Yata stilled, looking at Fushimi with a perplexed expression. “Huh?”

“I’ve never been with a girl,” Fushimi said, continuing before he could change his mind. “They’re not exactly my thing.”

He saw Yata gulp, and he was suddenly aware that they were close on the floor. In Yata’s house. With no one home.

Fushimi shook his head furiously. Damn stupid teen hormones…they’d never been a huge issue before. But…

“W-well, what is…your thing I mean?” Yata’s voice was a nervous whisper, but it held an almost…hopeful? Yes, a hopeful note to it. Fushimi was sure.

He didn’t say anything though, only smirking as he picked up their homework again. “Maybe we should finish this, and I’ll tell you.”

Yata blinked at him, looking between Fushimi and the paper. He then grinned brightly in return, light flush decorating his cheeks.

They finished the assignment early.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, headcanon that Mikoto and Munakata are dating and were sexting during class what did I just say hahaha nevermind. I hope I did this prompt justice, thanks for reading everyone! I'm back at it again with the AUs lol


End file.
